The Middle of Summer
by CompanyXLovesXMisery
Summary: So he said, Would it be alright, If we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time I give you this smile RobStar R&R!


**Hi! This idea hit me when i was listening to a very new panic! at the disco song entitled **Middle of Summer** even though summer's over lol.**

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

_When the Moon fell in love with the Sun_

_ All was golden in the sky_

_ All was golden when the day met the night_

She sat with her tea in the middle of a quiet garden just enjoying the scenery underneath the shade of an umbrella tree until she saw his face. His black hair in spikes and his icy blue eyes staring back at her as if she was the most fasinating thing on the planet she just blushed and turned her head away. There was no way he was looking at her.

_When the Sun found the Moon  
She was drinking tea out in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

He sighed as he walked through the unfamilar garden his head hung low. The summer always brought back painful memories of his parents. They died not more than 5 years ago today and since then he's been barely alive himself. He heard the clatter of a small china plate only to see the most magnificeint woman in the world. She sat there, tea cup in hand, in her stunning white sundress with her firey hair cascading down her back like a waterfall of fire. His eyes locked with her emerald ones and in that very moment he realized he wanted nothing more than to be hers.

_When the Moon found the Sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
While her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer (oh oh oh oh)_

Oh. God, what should he do. Would he be too forward by asking her out of the blue. Man, why does love have to strike at the worst times. He tried to look away or even move his feet but instead of going straight they made a turn and walked straight towards the mysterious forest eyed woman.

She tried to focus on drinking her tea and ignoring the handsome man in front of her but she just couldn't help but look. He seemed to be comtemplating something, what? She would never know. He turned and started walking towards her. Her breath became hitched in her throat and was sparking nostaglia.

_Well, he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around and he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer (oh oh oh oh) _

_When the Moon fell in love with the Sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

She looked up from her tea and noticed him coming nearer. Did he smell? Was his teeth and hair ok? too many questions at one time to answer and before he knew it he was underneath the green umbrella tree.

She saw him and became frightned. Did he notice she was staring too long? Was he going to tell her she was a loser sitting in the shade like she was? Or if she had something on her face? Next thing she knew he was taking refuge under the same tree as her smiling lightly.

_So he said, "Would it be alright,  
If we just sat and talked for a little while?  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile"_

"Um, er, Excuse me?" She looked up. "Would it be alright if we sat and talked? And in exchange for your time I give a smile." He did his part and she just blushed and replied:

"That's ok. As long as you promise me not to break my little heart and leave me by myself in the summer." Her blush was noticible and he placed a small kiss on her cheek and began talking to her about everything and nothing. Hours had pasted and the aurburn haired couldn't stay forever. They bid goodbye promising to meet later and they leaned in to share they're first kiss...

_So she said, "Hey that's ok,  
As long as you can make a promise not to break  
My little heart and  
Leave me all alone  
In the summer"_

The seventeen year old awoke with a star and looked around his surroundings. He was underneath a green umbrella tree the birds chirping lightly in the distance and butterflys gently flying in the breeze. He looked to his side. Nothing. It really was a dream. He released a sigh and looked into the sky. She was real. He knew it deep down in his bones. And maybe, just maybe, she was looking at the same summer sky as him.

_Dreamed this dream when seventeen  
In a garden under green umbrella trees  
While we dreamed through the wildest dreams  
In the middle of summer_

She sipped on her tea quietly as she looked into the bright blue sky with a sudden feel of completion. She looked around and saw a boy lying underneath an umbrella tree simalr to the one she was currently sitting beneath. Maybe she would talk to him.

_In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer (oh oh oh oh)_

The raven haired boy looked up. She was there! He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Nope. He ran up to her.

"Hi my name is--" His lips cut off any further thoughts as she wrapped her arms around him. They both didn't understand what had happen but who cares. They were together. That's all that mattered.

_When the Moon fell in love with the Sun _


End file.
